I hate you 3
by gurl3677
Summary: Please read I hate you  and I hate you 2 so you understand how they got to this point!  thanks!  Daryl/my oc, jillian
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. Please read I Hate You and I Hate You 2 to understand this. This quick shot was requested! Thanks!*_

3 months after the court house shooting:

Jillian walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hand. She had the results covered up. Daryl was sitting on their bed while Hunter lay across it. He looked at her as she sat down beside him. They had been trying for two months to get Jillian pregnant but nothing had been happening. She didn't look at him as she handed the test over to him.

" I can't look. I'm too scared." She admitted. Daryl took the test, making sure the results were still covered. " Just look. If's it negative, than just throw it away and don't say anything." She said. Daryl nodded and looked down at the small test. She sighed and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Daryl stood up and walked into their bathroom. Jillian opened her eyes and her shoulders dropped. She sighed as tears welled up. She just wanted a baby so bad and couldn't understand why she wasn't getting pregnant. They were having sex once sometimes twice a day. She stared at the floor. Daryl came out of the bathroom and put his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her up and to him. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Jillian put hers around his waist and closed her eyes.

" Congratulations." He whispered into her ear. Jillian frowned and pulled away just enough to look at him. Daryl started to smile. Jillian's hands came up to her mouth as she gasped.

" Is it really?" He nodded. " You're not kidding?" He shook his head.

" You're pregnant." He said softly. Jillian covered her face as her tears started to free flow down her cheeks. He grinned and pulled her against him. " Don't cry, Babe."

" I just didn't think it was going to happen again." She sobbed out.

" Well it did. It finally happen. Now we need to make you a doctor's appointment." He said. Jillian wrapped her arms around his waist again and squeezed him.

" I don't want to tell anyone, not yet. Let's just wait to make sure I don't lose it again." She said. Daryl nodded then picked her up quickly. Jillian burst into laughter as he swung her around. When he set her down, they looked at each other with smiles.

" Got an idea." He said. " Go pick out the baby's room, I'll be right back." He said before he walked out of their room.

Jillian was all smiles as she walked across their room and into the hallway. There were three bedrooms in the upstairs. She choose the room that was on the right side of the hallway. The window to that room faced the back yard. It had come filled with things that Daryl had moved to the basement so the room was bare. She was standing in the middle of it when he came back. He had a marker in his hand. He took her hand and pulled her over to the wall.

" Every month we're gonna trace your stomach, keep track of how big you get." He pushed her to stand with her side against the wall. Jillian picked up her shirt. Daryl knelt down and put the marker against the wall but against her flat stomach. He traced a line down her then let her step away. Daryl quickly wrote down the date then he stood up and looked at her. " Now, next month we'll do the same."

" But what if we lose it?" She asked softly.

" Then we still have a record that the baby was here. You and I ain't even gonna forgot our first one, it was too painful to forget. Now, we have a record that this baby was here too." He said.

They made the doctor's appointment for the next day so Daryl made Jillian stay on the couch the entire day. He brought her drinks and things to eat and only allowed her up to use the bathroom. After the doctor's appointment things didn't change. He still made her rest. She was 5 weeks pregnant and he didn't want to take any chances.

When she was 13 weeks pregnant, they invited the group over for dinner. They decided to tell everyone at once. Jillian had made a big dinner and once everyone was sitting down and served, the couple stood up. Daryl put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The group fell silent, with every one's eyes glued to them.

" So we have some news." Jillian started. She glanced up at Daryl who smiled down at her. Then she took a deep breath and looked at their friends. " Today I am 13 weeks pregnant." The group had exploded with claps and laughter. The men shook Daryl's hands and everyone hugged Jillian. They knew of the couple's struggles with trying to have another baby.

XXXXXX

When she was 20 weeks along, they were waiting in the doctor's office They were going to have a ultrasound to see what they were having. Beside of Jillian's small size, she had moved out of her regular clothes pretty quickly. That day she was wearing maturity jeans and a tight, long sleeve, black thermal shirt. Daryl's hand was resting on her stomach as it always did. He was rubbing it as the baby moved against him. They were talking quietly together while they waited. She knew what he wanted. He pretended he wanted a boy, he said he wanted a boy. But when they looked at baby stuff, his eyes always went to the little girl stuff. He always looked at the dresses and everything pink.

Later that day they were walking through town, holding hands. They had decided to get the baby some things and were headed to one of the many baby stores. Daryl hadn't said much since they found it the baby was a girl. He hadn't smile or frowned. She could see the wheels turning in his head but was letting him have his time.

She was flipping through some of the dresses when Daryl came up to her. He took her hand without speaking and pulled her to the cribs. He showed her the one he liked. It was a dark wood, sledge style crib. He had ran his hands over the wood, still not speaking. Inside of the crib was crib bedding that was covered in pink and purple butterflies.

" You like this one, Babe?" He asked quietly. Jillian smiled as she watched his eyes going over everything.

" Yeah, I do." She said. He nodded.

" Thinkin we should just get it now."

" We could do that." She said. He nodded again, still not looking at her. " You like the crib bedding in it?"

" It's girly." He said. Jillian smiled and laughed softly.

" Yeah, it is."

" Thinkin we should get it all."

" Okay, well, I'll go tell the clerk. We can take it down and put it all in your truck." She said. Daryl's head shot up and met her eyes.

" I have a name I like." He said.

" And what's that?" She asked.

" Aaliyah Elizabeth. Your middle name's Elizabeth, my ma's name was Anna-Lee. I think Aaliyah's pretty and it's kind of an update version of my ma's name but if you don't like it..." His eyes shifted away and to the crib again. Jillian laid her hand over his.

" I think it's beautiful." She said. Daryl looked at her then smiled. She squeezed his hand before she pulled way to touch her rounded stomach. " Aaliyah Elizabeth Dixon." He covered her hands with his.

" My ma would have loved you." He said softly. She smiled again.

" Let's get this and go home." She said.

XXXXXX

Jillian was trying to reach across the stove to grab the salt. Daryl was watching her with a smile. She moved to the side and reached again. She shook her head and groaned. Then she turned to the other side and tried to reach out again, still not getting it. She tried to move her stomach then cursed. She shook her head and glared down at herself.

" Get out of the way!" She snapped to her stomach.

" You need some help, Babe?" He asked as he started towards her. Jillian looked at him and shook her head.

" How the hell can I get any bigger?" She asked. He smiled as he reached her. He grabbed the salt and handed it to her.

" Still got four weeks left, Babe. Doctor said you're gonna keep growin." He said.

" I know! This is crazy! I mean, I can't even see my shoes. I can't even shave my own legs!" She explained. Daryl smiled.

" I like shavin your legs for you." He said. Jillian laughed as she went back to making their dinner. "I been talkin to Dale. He's gonna start comin over durin the day to stay with you in case you go into labor."

" You know it could still be weeks away before she comes." Jillian said.

" Don't care. I don't want you here alone in case the baby comes early." Daryl said.

XXXXXX

Jillian's hands were planted on the table as she swirled her hips around slowly. Lori was rubbing her lower back when they heard the cars and a truck came flying up the drive way. Jillian's eyes were closed and she was taking slow deep breaths. When her contractions began more regular, Dale had ran next door to get Lori then took off for Daryl, Rick and Shane.

" Boys are here." Lori said. Jillian nodded at the same time the front door flew open.

" Jill!" Daryl called out as he stormed into their house.

" We're back here!" Lori called out. He suddenly appeared in the great room. Jillian opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

" You alright?" He asked. She nodded.

" You ready for this, Daddy?" She asked. Daryl nodded and came forward.

" Let's go." He said.

XXXXXX

Jillian was on her right side in the hospital bed. Daryl was sitting in front of her, holding her hands. He was leaning forward, whispering to her, trying to help her to relax. Her eyes were closed and she was sweating. Her tongue darted out and over her lips as she moaned against the pain. His eyes shot up to the monitor.

" Almost done, Babe. Numbers comin down." He whispered as he watched her contraction starting to end.

" Who's fucking idea was this?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" You want some ice?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I want this baby out." She said.

" Okay, Mrs. Dixon." Doctor Northman said as he came into the room. " Let's check and see how close you are to pushing." Jillian shook her head but turned over onto her back.

" I hate this part." She said. Dr. Northman nodded.

" I know. I'm really sorry. It's very uncomfortable and I'm sorry." He said as he pushed the blankets up over her knees. " Just let your knees fall to the sides and I'm going to check." Andrea, who was going to stay in for the birth, reached down and took Jillian's left hand. Daryl took her right and leaned forward and rested his free hand on the top of her head. She turned her face towards him and smiled weakly.

' I love you.' She mouthed. He smiled and nodded.

" Well, you are ready to push. The baby is very low so I really don't think this is going to take long at all." Dr. Northman said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! I hope you guys liked this little fluff and stuff story! Jillian's birthing experience was based on the birth of my daughter, what I want through during labor and delivery.*_

After an hour of pushing, the baby still hadn't come yet. The nurses had put an oxygen mask on Jillian to help perk her up because she was getting tired. She had been in labor for 18 hours already. Andrea was counting down to 15 every time she pushed. The doctor had wanted her to push for 15 seconds every push. Daryl was stunned. He was holding her hand, watching as she pushed. Every time she rested, she turned her face towards him and tried to take the mask off a few times. Daryl had been put it back on.

" Keep it on, Babe." He ordered softly. " Almost done."

" Okay, Jillian, let's keep going, the baby is starting to crown." Dr. Northman said.

" Holy shit." Daryl breathed out. Jillian took a deep breath and tucked her chin to her chest as she started to push again. " Holy shit, Babe, keep goin. She's right there!" He said. Andrea and the nurses were quietly cheering her on too.

" Head is out!" Dr. Northman explained as he started cleaning the baby's mouth and nose out.

" She's not crying!" Jillian said as she started to cry. She had her eyes closed.

" Open your eyes, Jill, open them!" Daryl explained. " Shit, she's here!"

Jillian opened her eyes as the baby's mouth fell open and she took a deep breath a second before she started to scream. Andrea dropped Jillian's hand and covered her face as she started to cry. Dr. Northman guided the baby's shoulders out then the rest slipped out quickly. Dr. Northman placed the screaming baby on Jillian's stomach a second before he started wiping her off.

" Is that her?" Jillian started asking. " She's here? She's a girl?" Dr. Northman laughed.

" She's still a girl. It's your baby." He said. Jillian tilted her head to the side and met Daryl's as she started to cry.

" Is she okay?" She asked.

" Perfect." Daryl's voice was wavering slightly.

" You can touch her, Daddy." Dr. Northman said.

" Don't wanna hurt her." Daryl barely got out. The doctor laughed and quickly picked her up.

" The nurses are going to clean her up and check her over but you can go over with them." He said as he handed the baby off. " We need to deliver the afterbirth and cleaning this mama up."

" Go with her." Jillian said softly. Daryl didn't need any more words. He walked away and over to the screaming baby.

" Got hair." He said softly as the nurses cleaned out her eyes.

" This is just come vitamins that will prevent her from getting any eye infections from the birth." The nurse explained as she gently put ointment into Aaliyah's eyes. Aaliyah's arms were in the air as she cried. She was moving her legs around. He reached out and touched her hand. Her small fingers clasped around one of Daryl's quickly.

" Hey there." He said softly.

XXXXXX

Daryl was holding his new baby in the rocking chair later that night. Everyone had come and seen her then left and now the Dixon family was alone. Jillian was laying on her side, sleeping for the first time in almost 24 hours. Daryl was feeling tired but couldn't put his baby down. He had tried but every noise she made, made him get up so he gave up on sleeping and was holding her tightly.

Her little eyes opened and she squinted in the light. He smiled then reached up and hit the light switch. There was a light in the room's bathroom so the room wasn't in complete darkness. She sighed and blinked slowly. Daryl lightly touched her cheek as he started rocking slowly. He tighten his hold on her, bring her closer to his chest.

" Been waitin for you for a long time." He said softly. He pushed the little sock cap off her head just enough so that he could see her hair. He ran his finger through one of the soft, dark curls. " Got your mama's hair." She whined and readjusted herself inside the blankets.

" Is she okay?" Jillian's tired voice reached him. Daryl smiled and pulled the cap back in it's place. He looked up at his tired wife. She hadn't even opened her eyes.

" She's fine, Babe." He said. Jillian smiled and nodded. " She's down right perfect." Slowly Jillian opened her eyes.

" Maybe I should try and nurse her. How long has it been?" His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall.

" Been about two hours." He said. She slowly turned over onto her back as he stood up. Jillian sighed then reached up and undid the buttons at her right shoulder. Daryl walked over to the bed and helped adjust the baby in Jillian's arms. He sat down on the side of the bed as Aaliyah latched on to Jillian. She sighed and put her head back. " Hurt?" He asked. She shook her head as she looked at him.

" Not really. It's a weird feeling." She said.

XXXXXX

Daryl helped Jillian into the car they had been using since when Jillian worked with the police. Aaliyah was strapped into the car seat and it was placed in the car already. Once Daryl was sure Jillian was comfortable, he shut the door and got into his driver's side. He glanced back through the rear view mirror at his girls. Jillian was smiling down at the baby. Daryl couldn't see Aaliyah's face but he was sure the baby was still sleeping.

As he drove he kept glancing back at them. Jillian was still smiling into the car seat. A few times she put her hand into the car seat and sighed.

" She alright?" He asked. Jillian laughed softly.

" Yeah. I just can't stop touching her. Her skin is so amazing, it's so soft." Jillian said. Daryl smiled and looked back to the road.

" She still sleepin?" He asked as he drove carefully.

" Yep. She opened one of her eyes but she closed it right away and sighed." Jillian smiled and paused. " She's so beautiful."

" She is." He said. " So tiny."

XXXXXX

Once in the house, Jillian carefully lifted her out of the car seat and laid back on the couch. She rested the baby against her chest and started rubbing her back as Daryl ran up the stairs. He was going to bring down diapers, clothes and blankets so they didn't have to run up and down the stairs everything she needed something. He also grabbed Jillian's favorite blanket that she had laying over their comforter on their bed. He jogged down the stairs the laid everything out on the coffee table.

" You want your blanket, Babe?" He asked softly.

" Yeah." She said. " I'm tired."

" Everyone wanted to come over but I told them to wait a couple of days. Told them we needed to get settled in." Daryl said as he spread the blanket over Jillian. " Hunter's at Rick's. Figured we didn't need to worry about him for a while." Jillian smiled.

" It's going to be rough the first couple of days." She said.

When night fell, Daryl walked behind Jillian as she carefully walked up the stairs. Aaliyah was snuggled up in her blanket. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Daryl opened the nursery door then moved out of the way for her to walk in. He could tell how tired Jillian was. The baby had been good all day, eating every two hours but Jillian couldn't sleep when she was napping. Both parents were too excited to take their eyes off her.

" You sure she's gonna be okay in here? She's gonna be all alone." Daryl said as Jillian laid her in the crib.

" We have the monitor, we will hear her if anything happens." She said.

" I'm still thinkin tomorrow I wanna get one of little beds we can keep in our room." He said.

Aaliyah continued waking up every two hours to eat. If Daryl heard her before Jillian, he'd get up and bring her into the room for Jillian to nurse. He'd take her back and change her before laying her down again. In the weeks leading up the birth, he had been practicing changing diapers on a doll. The times she heard the baby, she'd get up and nurse in nursery. Both Daryl would listen through the monitor.

XXXXXX

As soon as Aaliyah was able to sit up on her own and had good head control, Daryl started taking her everywhere with him. He'd pop her on his hip or hold her against his chest as they took Hunter for walks or went to town. He was proud of his little girl and loved showing her off to everyone. He helped with everything he could when it came to her, from baths to dressing her, to diaper changes.

When her first birthday came around, he sat beside her, grinning as she smashed her hands into her cake. She was sitting on the dining room table, surrounded by their group, clapping as everyone cheered her on. She turned and looked at her daddy. She scoped some cake up and offered it to his mouth. She giggled when he let her fed him. With cake all over her face, his little baby leaned forward with her lips pursed. She planted her mouth on his, smearing the cake across his face.

At the end of the evening she had fallen asleep in her high chair. Daryl gently picked her up and grinned again when she snuggled her face into his neck. He carried her up the stairs and laid her in her crib. After covering her up and smiling down at her for a few minutes, he walked out and closed the door. He quickly moved down the ground floor of their house and locked the door. He found his wife cleaning up their dining room. He undressed her like she was his birthday present then rubbed cake and icing all over her so he lick and eat it back off her body.

Daryl took the time to teach Aaliyah how to walk. He held her hands or guided her legs to move when she was standing. He swept her into the air and against him every time she fell. He kissed her tears and shhed her cries then set her down and made her try again. When she started running, he'd wait by the door after work. He'd crouch down with his arms spread wide. Jillian stood at the other end of the hallway with a smile on her pretty face while their daughter run to her daddy. He pretended that she'd knock him down every time she hit him. She could piss him off and melt his heart all within five minutes. The night of her second birthday, Daryl came up behind his wife and pressed himself into her back. He started kissing her neck as she washed dishes.

" I want another one." He said against her skin.

" Another what? Another orgasm, cause yeah, I'm all about giving and getting orgasms." Jillian said.

" No, I mean, yeah. I'll take one of those too but I want another baby." Jillian's hands still in the dish water. She turned and looked at him.

" Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded slowly as he looked at her. " Isn't that what I'm supposed to say to you?" Daryl shrugged.

" I don't know and I don't care. She's two now. I'm thinkin if we want them to be friends and help each other, they should be close in age."

It was three months after Aaliyah's 2nd birthday when Jillian and Daryl told the group she was expecting again. Gage Daryl Dixon was born two weeks after his sister turned 3. Deacon Merle Dixon was born when his older brother was a year and a half old. When they found out Gabriella Amy Dixon was coming, members of their group informed the couple they needed a hobby.

The end of the I Hate You series


End file.
